A Light in the Mist
by EstherWasHere
Summary: Five Clans- StoneClan, ScreeClan, SilverClan, SeaClan, and SlopeClan- live between a mountain and the sea. The cats' lives have been all comfortable routine- patrols, mates, kits- besides minor border scuffles and some few and far between scandals. But if a certain covert rogue group has anything to do with it, that all is about to change.
1. Prologue

The metallic drip, drip of water hitting the bare rock was the only sound that could be heard in the dimly lit cave. All of the cats inside of it stared at their leader, jaws hanging open, eyes full of questions. Then the cream-colored she-cat spoke again.

"We need their territory. We need their hunting grounds. Darla, do you want your kits to grow up with little food in a cramped cave? Melanie? Savannah? Cassie?" The four queens looked at their paws.

"We'll have the element of surprise on our side," the cream colored cat continued. "And Cinnamon has gotten us a little connection, haven't you, Cinnamon? One of the Clans' medicine cats seems to have fallen for her."

The she-cat next to her looked embarrassed, but also slightly proud of herself.

Then a spotted tom spoke up. "But won't it be risky? I mean, Cassie and Melanie can't even fight."

"I can fight just as well as any cat and you know it!" the she-cat next to him angrily growled. The tom cringed and tenderly licked the scar his mate had given him during one of her frequent blow-ups, which happened all the more often now that she was expecting his kits. "But I guess I shouldn't," the she-cat's tone softened, and she nuzzled the tom. He licked her ear.

Another tom cleared his throat. "But still, there must be hundreds of them."

"So?" the cream colored cat stared challengingly at him.

The tom swallowed. "Well, it's just that, um, there's only, like, twenty of us, and..." He trailed off. The she-cat was still staring menacingly at him. "Never mind."

"Does anyone else have something they would like to say?" She waited. The cave was silent again. She curved up her lips in what appeared to be a smile and purred.

"Well then," she said briskly. "It's settled. We're going to bring down the Clans."


	2. Chapter 1: StoneClan

Mistpaw padded through the forest, the smell of freshkill leading her on. She wanted to surprise her mentor, Darktail, by bringing back a mouse, or maybe even a squirrel. She sniffed the air. It was definitely the latter. She silently crept forward, glad that the wind was blowing towards her. She spied the squirrel by a big tree. She shook her haunches and prepared to pounce. The squirrel wasn't even twitching. She knew she would get this one. Darktail would be so proud. He might even tell Rainstar about the catch, and then she could become a warrior! She was so enveloped in her thoughts that the squirrel smelled her as the wind changed, and got away. Mistpaw was disappointed, but looked at the sky and realized how late it was. She raced to get back to the StoneClan camp, because she knew that Darktail would chastise her only the more each minute. Finally, she was near the camp.

"Mistpaw! Where have you been?!" asked Darktail. "We were supposed to go on patrol, but you weren't here! Every cat is looking for you." Mistpaw folded her ears back and flattened her fur.

"I was hunting," she replied meekly. She tried to slink past Darktail, but he blocked her way. Obviously, he still wanted to talk.

"Oh really. And did you bring back any prey? I don't see any," Darktail asked her. Mistpaw didn't say anything; just shifted her weight to her left side. She opened her mouth to speak, but when she was about to say something, her mother, Bluenose ran up.

"Mistpaw! Everyone was looking for you. I was so worried. Your father is out looking for you right now. What were you thinking?" she asked anxiously, but she seemed relieved.

"I was hunting," Mistpaw repeated.

"Well, you never should run off like that again without telling anyone," Bluenose tried to sound stern, but her face gave away how relieved she was. Darktail's expression softened and he motioned for them to follow him back. The air was laden with the smell of freshkill, and the whole Clan was taking advantage of the plentiful season. On their way back, they saw Goldtom, Sootpaw, and Firepelt hunting. Sootpaw had just snagged a mouse and was pushing dirt onto it to hide it.

"Great catch, Sootpaw!" Mistpaw cried. Then she lowered her head, remembering that she was in trouble. Darktail saw her shameful expression.

"Don't worry, Mistpaw. You had the best interests for the Clan at heart. No one, especially not Rainstar, would punish too harshly for that." Her eyes brightened at that, and she picked up her head and held her tail high and bounced happily through the forest, her cheerful self once again. Soon they had reached the camp.

Mistpaw's father, Grasseye, bounded into the camp seconds after the others arrived. He anxiously looked around, and the relief showed on his face as he spotted his daughter. He ran over and began talking at once.

"We thought the badger had gotten you!" he exclaimed. "Everyone was so scared." A badger had been roaming the parts, and just the thought of it made Mistpaw's fur bristle. Badgers could take out even the toughest warrior. Rockrack was an example. He was one of the strongest, bravest warriors StoneClan had had that Mistpaw could remember. One day on a patrol, Rockrack and some other cats were attacked by a badger. Rockrack tried to help the other cats get to safety, but he was killed in the process. Mistpaw remembered the other three cats returning, with horror-stricken faces and gashes bleeding all over their bodies. She remembered the announcement Rainstar had made; that Rockrack was dead. His mate, Tigerlily, was horrified, and their kits were too young to even understand. Now Ashkit and Riverkit had almost no memory of a father.

So if the badger could kill him- she shuddered to think of what would happen to an apprentice like her. She nuzzled her mother, then her father, and licked Darktail's ear. He gave her a reassuring nudge and Bluenose gave her ear a vigorous washing before she and Grasseye left her with Darktail.

"Well, I'll have to take you to Rainstar, you know. We can't let you get away with everything," Darktail told her. Mistpaw nodded and stared at the ground. She looked up as Darktail prodded her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said."When I was an apprentice I got into a lot of trouble. Rainstar isn't a harsh leader, you know." Mistpaw pawed at the dirt.

"I know," she said. "But I'm so embarassed. I should have known better. I mean, look at how I upset my mother!" Darktail nodded sympathetically. He motioned with his head for her to follow him, and they headed to Rainstar's den.

"Can we come in?" Darktail asked. They heard Rainstar's answering meow, and entered the den. Rainstar looked up and saw Mistpaw.

"Ah, so the lost apprentice has returned," he remarked. Mistpaw lowered her head in shame. Rainstar looked at Darktail questioningly.

"She's very ashamed," Darktail explained.

"Did your mentor tell you about all the trouble he got into as an apprentice?" Rainstar asked Mistpaw. She looked up.

"Kind of," she mumbled, then looked up. "Are you going to tell me more?" she asked hopefully. Darktail looked away, embarassed. Rainstar looked at him, a question clearly in his eyes. Can I tell her? they silently asked. Mistpaw looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to allow it.

"Alright," he finally agreed. Rainstar gave a purr of amusement at Darktail's abashed face, then turned to look at Mistpaw.

"Your mentor was a very-," he paused. "-adventurous apprentice. He had many escapades, but the one most clear in my mind is the time he decided that cats should bathe in water, not with their tongues." Darktail scuffed at the ground in embarassment. Rainstar continued,"So, one day he convinced Sunblossom, then Sunpaw, to come with him to the little creek that runs through our territory. You know the one?" Mistpaw nodded. He went on,"They returned home soaking wet, and each got a cold. They were both in trouble, of course, but they learned their lesson. Or, at least Sunblossom did," he said, playfully cuffing Darktail's ear.

"Alright, well it's getting dark. Mistpaw, let's go," Darktail gestured with a flick of his tail to her.

"One more thing," Rainstar called to them. "I think Mistpaw deserves to be made a warrior soon. What do you think?" he asked Darktail. Darktail glanced at Mistpaw, whose eyes were shining.

"Let's see how she does in the assessment tomorrow. Then, if all goes well, she can be made a warrior very soon." Rainstar agreed to that and then acknowledged them to go with his head. Mistpaw bounced along next to her mentor.

"I promise I'll be on my best behavior tomorrow!" she enthusiastically told him. Darktail's mouth curled up in a smile. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Mistpaw asked, noticing the grin. "You doubt me!" she angrily accused.

Darktail nudged her and said,"Oh, don't worry, Mistpaw. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Mistpaw gave a happy purr and they headed their separate ways: Mistpaw to the apprentices' den, and Darktail to the warriors' den. On her way, Mistpaw stopped at the freshkill pile. She picked up a vole, spotted her brother Leekpaw over by the gnarled tree, and went to join him.

"How are you doing, Leekpaw?" she asked him.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied glumly. He sighed. "Meadowheart seemed especially touchy today. She yelled at me a lot. I don't know what I did wrong." Leekpaw went back to eating his mouse.

"Hmmm. That's funny. And Meadowheart's usually one of the most kind, cheerful cats in the Clan," Mistpaw mused. Leekpaw sighed again. "I'm going to go ask her what's wrong," Mistpaw decided.

"I don't know..." Leekpaw trailed off. But Mistpaw was determined. She set off towards the medicine cat's den with Leekpaw shaking his head and looking on after her.

"Hi, Mistpaw. What can I do for you?" Meadowheart looked up, her cheerful self once again. "Do you have the bellyache again? I'm almost out of watermint, but I think there's..." she stopped as she realized that Mistpaw was looking hard at her, as if trying to figure something out.

Meadowheart was puzzled. What was Mistpaw doing? "What is it, Mistpaw?" she asked. Mistpaw continued looking intently at her. "Okay, what's up?"

Mistpaw asked, "Are you all right, Meadowheart?" Meadowheart looked startled, then scared for a moment, but quick as a flash she composed herself.

"I'm fine," she assured the young cat. "Now shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"Okay," Mistpaw said, then she gave the medicine cat a doubtful look and left the den. When she was gone, Meadowheart curled up into a ball, worried. Her thoughts drifted back to that fateful night...

Meadowheart had been walking through the forest, knowing she was going to meet with StarClan. To her surprise, the cat she saw was Runningriver, a cat that had died in ScreeClan a while back.

"For many moons in StarClan I have admired your beauty," he had told her. Meadowheart was surprised. She had barely known Runningriver. As if he had read her mind, Runningriver continued, "I know we have not really known each other very well ever, but I hope we will become great friends in the time to come." Then they had met with each other every night for many nights. Tonight, they would meet again, she knew. Then, Meadowheart drifted into sleep.

Meadowheart padded through the lush green woods of StoneClan. Her fur prickled with anticipation at meeting Runningriver again. As she neared the ScreeClan border, she caught his scent. She couldn't help but sigh as she breathed it in. It had become one of her favorite scents. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Runningriver come up beside her. He buried his head in her neck fur, and she turned around. "Oh! You startled me," she told him.

"Meadowheart," he breathed. "Meadowheart, Meadowheart, Meadowheart." Meadowheart brought her tongue over his ear affectionately, but then her expression became serious.

"Runningriver," she said firmly. He looked at her expectantly. "R-Runningriver."

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. Meadowheart took a shaky breath.

"Runningriver, I'm expecting kits," she finished,her voice becoming stronger. Runningriver's eyes grew wide. He looked over her.

"B-but," he spluttered. "With whom? I thought you loved me!" he wailed. He sat down on the grass and covered his eyes with his paws.

"Runningriver," Meadowheart adressed him gently. "They're your kits." She looked at him somewhat anxiously, waiting for his reaction. His expression was first of joy, then confusion, then dismay. His tongue rasped over her ear as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry," he told her. "This is terrible. First of all, I'm a StarClan cat. Second, I was from ScreeClan, and you're from StoneClan. And third, you're a medicine cat. Oh, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry," he rambled.

"It's going to be all right, Runningriver." I hope, Meadowheart silently added.

"I'd better go now," Runningriver told her. "Back to the ranks of StarClan."

Meadowheart nodded and Runningriver padded off. Then she sighed and waited to wake up.

The next morning, Mistpaw got up early, and went to see how Meadowheart was doing.

Her brother, Leekpaw, noticed her come in and asked,"Got bellyache again?"

"No, I just wanted to check on Meadowheart. Is that okay?" Mistpaw asked.

"Suit yourself," Leekpaw said, eyebrows raised. He then closed his eyes again and Mistpaw went further into the den. She found Meadowheart, wide awake, on her bed of moss. Mistpaw cauitously approached her and said her name.

"Meadowheart?" Meadowheart shook her head, as if waking from a daydream or trance, and looked up at Mistpaw. She waited for the young cat to speak.

"Meadowheart, are you really okay? I mean, well, I didn't really believe you yesterday, but, well..." Mistpaw trailed off. She picked back up again, "Of course, if I'm bothering you, or if it's personal... Oh, I'm sorry. I really should go." Mistpaw turned to leave, and Meadowheart let her go.


	3. Chapter 3: SeaClan

Starrypaw padded along next to her mentor, Lightfoot. It was the half-moon, and the medicine cats were all headed to the Mooncave to share tongues with StarClan. They were almost at the old twoleg thing, where they would meet Meadowheart and Leekpaw from StoneClan and Lilysong from SilverClan. Starrypaw had fallen behind, so when Lightfoot stopped, Starrypaw crashed right into her. She looked up.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized.

Lightfoot purred. "It's all right, little one." They waited at the spot. Soon after, Lilysong arrived. And just a little bit later, Meadowheart and Leekpaw came too. The whole group started off. As they crossed the SlopeClan border, they met with a border patrol. The cats, Lemongrass, Kelpfur, and Lemongrass's apprentice, Skypaw, all had their fur on end, but immediately after seeing that there was no threat, their pelts returned to normal.

Kelpfur dipped her head in respect, and Lemongrass followed her example, nudging for Skypaw to do the same. "Medicine cats," Lemongrass greeted them. "What brings you here?"

"It's the half-moon," Meadowheart told him.

"Oh, how mouse-brained of me. I'd forgotten," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Lilysong mewed warmly.

The cats moved along after their brief encounter with the SlopeClan cats, steadily making their way up the mountain. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Starrypaw, they reached the Mooncave. Flowerpelt, from ScreeClan, and Blossomfire, from SlopeClan, were there waiting for them.

"Shall we begin?" Blossomfire asked. The other medicine cats nodded and Starrypaw pressed her nose against the hard side of the cave and began to dream.

Starrypaw found herself walking through a forest very much like the one in SeaClan territory. She was startled by a whisper from behind her. She turned around to find absolutely nothing. "Hello?" she asked, frightened now. "Is anyone there?" She heard another rustle. "Hello?"

A cat slipped out of the trees as if it had been part of the trees seconds before. Starrypaw didn't recognize this cat. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Bramble, Berry, Lotus, Lily."

"Huh?"

"Bramble, Berry, Lotus, Lily." The strange cat repeated. "Bramble, Berry, Lotus, Lily."

"What does that mean?" Starrypaw inquired. The strange cat began to slip back between the trees. "No! Wait!" she cried.

"Bramble, Berry, Lotus, Lily. They will find you, young Starrypaw. You will know what to do." The cat disappeared.

"Wait!" Starrypaw dashed into the trees, but there was no sign of the strange cat. The forest was echoing the cat's words, though. "Bramble." "Berry." "Lotus." "Lily."

"What do you mean? What am I supposed to do? Come back!" Starrypaw yowled.

"Starrypaw, Starrypaw," echoed the forest.

"Come back! Help me! Come back!" Starrypaw called.

She felt a jab in her side. "Starrypaw!" Starrypaw opened her eyes to see Lightfoot. "You've been yowling for some time now."

"S-sorry, Lightfoot," Starrypaw stuttered. "I was having a dream."

"It must've been a loud one," her mentor said. "Care to talk about it?

"Not really. The other medicine cats are here." Lightfoot nodded at this explanation and walked away to speak with Flowerpelt.

Elsewhere in SeaClan territory-

_Crack_.

Blazepaw jumped. She sniffed the air, but there was only the scent of cats. She was in the middle of SeaClan territory, near the camp, so that was good. But...after smelling the air again, Blazepaw realized that SeaClan wasn't the only catscent. "Who's there?" she demanded.

The bushes rustled. "Who's there?" Blazepaw called again. She spotted black fur through the bushes and crept toward it, hiding underneath the many juniper bushes in the small hollow.

There was a black tom in the hollow. And Blazepaw had no idea who he was.

Blazepaw tried to keep silent, holding her breath. This cat looked strong. He could probably overpower an apprentice with one blow. If he discovered her, she was doomed.

There was a hiss from the other end of the hollow. "Beyond, really?"

The black cat whirled around. He had a strawberry in his mouth.

Another black cat, this one a thinner she-cat, slipped into the hollow. "You're going to blow our cover."

"I'm not so sure we ever had cover in the first place."

"If we didn't, the Clan cats would've chased us out, mousebrain! You'll get us killed yet. Get back to the camp. Or do I have to drag you there again?"

"Calm down, Naomi," said the first cat, Beyond. "No one's going to find us. I'm being stealthy."

"I heard another cat asking who was there. You call that stealth?"

"Nobody found me, so yeah."

"You have fluff for brains. Get back to camp," growled Naomi, the second cat.

"Yes, oh wise and powerful one," the first cat taunted her. They both left the hollow, slithering through the bushes like snakes.

Blazepaw sat under the bush for another few moments. What was going on?


End file.
